Broken Hallelujah
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Enlevez-lui tout, tout excepté elle... Peut être vu comme du CloTi, à vous de choisir. Mort d'un personnage...


**Broken Hallelujah**

Nouvelle fic, que j'estime assez triste. Le titre vient de Hallelujah, une chanson fabuleuse et très mélancolique.

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui commentent mes histoires. Même si je ne répond pas souvent, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir que mes petites histoires sont appréciées!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

Pas encore.

Pas maintenant.

Pas _elle_.

Il entra dans la pièce trop blanche pour ce qui lui semblait une centième fois, d'un pas plus pressé que ce dont il était habitué. Elle l'avait fait demander, et il ne pouvait qu'en deviner la raison.

Deux rubis brisés se fixèrent sur lui tandis qu'il avançait vers le lit immaculé. Une auréole de cheveux marron entourait le visage de la femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez connaître.

'' Teef... ''

Elle sourit au son de sa voix; un éclat dans son regard cramoisi écorcha le coeur déjà à vif de son visiteur. Il savait que sourire lui faisait mal, tout autant que l'action de respirer, bouger, parler. Qu'elle persistait à endurer cette vie qui n'en était plus une pour bien d'autre chose que sa volonté personnelle.

Mais il était égoïste.

'' Cloud. Tu sais ce que je veux.

- Non. Tu es une battante. Tu ne peux pas... ''

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'une main prit son bras.

'' La bataille est terminée. ''

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Ses mots, disparus dans les abysses de la défaite. Elle avait raison. Encore et toujours, même si sa voix se réduisait au faible chuchotement de la brise matinale.

Il plongea son regard dans les fragments de rubis, ceux qu'il avait connus si resplendissants dans leur jeunesse.

Pourtant, ils étaient encore jeunes. Le roman de leur existence n'était qu'à ses premiers chapitres, et voilà que se fermait soudainement celui de la jeune femme.

'' Promets-moi, Cloud... ''

Pas une promesse. Il ne pourrait pas la tenir. Elle était ce qui gardait son esprit en un seul morceau, ses pensées encore cohérentes. Il secoua la tête négativement en fermant durement ses yeux aigue-marine.

'' Cloud, s'il te plait... ''

Enlevez-lui n'importe quoi : son chez-soi, ses rêves, son honneur, son bonheur. Mais pas elle. Pas Tifa. Le monde lui était moins cher que la brune de son enfance.

Sur son visage se fit sentir un toucher plus délicat que la plume d'un ange. Il se perdit en cette simple sensation, tentant d'oublier le passé comme le futur. Pourtant, la réalité ne tarda pas à refaire surface.

'' Si un jour je suis dans la tourmente, mon héros viendra me secourir. ''

Le jeune adulte ouvrit son regard qu'il dirigea à nouveau sur la fille. Il n'avait pas oublié ces paroles d'une nuit, gravées dans leur mémoire par le feu ardent d'espérances partagées.

'' Ma dernière tourmente. Mon dernier souhait. ''

Il attrapa la main d'albâtre qui reposait faiblement sur le lit et l'écrasa dans la sienne prise de tremblements. Un lustre dans l'aigue-marine était apparu, seul indice de l'orage menaçant de surgir.

'' Promets-moi, Cloud, de ne pas sombrer quand je serai partie. Promets-moi de ne pas laisser les enfants seuls au monde. Promets-moi de ne jamais m'oublier. ''

Elle se libéra avec lenteur de sa poigne, avant de tenter de s'installer en position assise. Elle n'avait plus la force qui la caractérisait, son aura d'invincibilité qui réconforterait toujours le garçon vêtu de noir.

Mais c'était Tifa.

Il vit un sourire renaître sur les lèvres pâles et réprima un sanglot. Elle ne devait pas sourire au crépuscule de la vie, pas quand elle avait mal. Il se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans une étreinte désespérée. Il entendait maintenant les battements irréguliers de son coeur; elle ressentait avec force les frissonnements de son corps. Il semblait vouloir entrer sous sa peau, échanger son destin avec le sien.

'' Cloud... ''

Elle avait la voix étouffée, étant prise dans un étau humain. Elle ne se souciait guère de la souffrance que cela lui apportait.

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais ne désirait pas le lui donner.

Les promesses aux morts, il en avait déjà trop fait.

'' Je... je promets... ''

Mais c'était Tifa.

Un sanglot résonna dans la pièce. Le coeur du blond sembla sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'il prit conscience que cet écho ne venait pas de lui.

'' Tifa. ''

Il y eut un soupir. Un souffle de vent plus doux que le zéphyr. Mais pour le jeune homme, ce fut une véritable tornade.

La femme dans ses bras s'alourdit en s'appuyant une dernière fois sur lui. Il n'entendit plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Le garçon au regard d'aigue-marine tressauta dans un sursaut de douleur, sentant le fracas de son âme qui éclatait en mille miettes. Il déposa le corps inerte sur le lit, le recouvrit des minces couvertures, et quitta les lieux.

Il conduisit Fenrir à travers Edge, dans l'étendue sableuse entourant la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Il s'approcha des fleurs jaunes, tomba à genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, fixa le sol d'un regard qui ne voyait rien.

Le tonnerre gronda, la pluie tomba. La tempête dans son esprit menaçait de l'engloutir en entier.

Prenez-lui tout, tout sauf sa conscience.

Tout sauf _elle_.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen..._


End file.
